


matching plushies and kisses

by 1899



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just two boys being soft and kissing each other thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1899/pseuds/1899
Summary: happy birthday yuta !!!





	matching plushies and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a day late bc mypower went out BUT,, my yutashinos,,,, my love,,, (also sorry if this is short and bad(  
> also happy birthday hinata i didn't forget you i promise,,

After a long day of receiving birthdays wishes and presents, and then spending the evening at home with Hinata, a small celebration with just the two of them, he was now spending the night at his boyfriend’s (and Hinata at Tetora’s place), curled up in bed with Shinobu, to finish off what might be one of the best birthday’s he has ever had.

The were right up against each other, facing one another, and the frog plushies that Shinobu had got them were in between them. Yuta had one arm under Shinobu’s head, and his other arm over him, hand running through the shorter boy’s hair.

Yuta pulled away briefly to plant a kiss onto Shinobu’s forehead, and then again, and again, and again, until Shinobu squirmed from his grasp, giggling in embarrassment.

“Yuta-kun…” Shinobu whined, as he ducked away (or attempted to), to escape Yuta’s attack of kisses. He laughed, placing one more kiss, but this time on the top of Shinobu’s head. Shinobu huffed and looked back up at Yuta, and to Yuta’s surprise, began kissing along his jaw and chin and cheeks. He was shying away from his mouth, Yuta noticed, finding it adorable.

Yuta caressed Shinobu’s cheek, and tilted his head up closer to him, before softly kissing him on the lips. It lasted a few moments before he pulled away, only to see Shinobu’s face completely flushed. He laughed softly.

Shinobu darting his eyes to and from Yuta, and then kissed him back on the lips, even though it was more of a quick peck, due to him still being embarrassed. It was still cute, nonetheless.

They kept doing that. For how long? They weren’t keeping track. Time didn’t matter to them, only that they were in each other’s arms, and happy. 


End file.
